The Time is Coming
by twilight4eva
Summary: its my first fan fic..placed after New Moon..but before Eclipse..graduation is near and bella isnt backing down. and wat about the Volturi anyway? please R
1. Heart Rate

Heart Rate

"Bella you know that I love you, and I thought that you agreed that, that was enough for now?" I said lying on Bella's bed, with her in my arms.

"I did, I did, but graduation is only 2 weeks away, no one is going to notice if I miss 3 days, and by then I'll still make it to all of the graduation ceremonies. So, really, what's the difference?" Bella asked me for the fifth time that day.

"Because Bella, I promised that I would change you the night of your graduation, and I refuse to change you any sooner. Besides, now you have something to look forward at. And, finals start tomorrow, so there is no way that you're gonna miss those; at least not your first year of high school."

Bella escaped from my hold on her and sat up. At first she just sat there, with a look on her face as if she was concentrating on something very hard, and then she finally spoke up. "Edward, you said you were over 100 years old, so how many times have you actually gone to high school?"

"Oh, my silly Bella, I've totally lost count on how many times I've graduated. Just wait, my love, soon you will also be loosing count."

"Yes, I suppose I will, but for right now I just wish I could fast forward time," she said lying back down. I put my arm around my waist, and pulled her a little bit closer to me.

"Bella….since you are graduating in 2 weeks and by then you'll be changed, would you like to farther our boundary the slightest further?" By the time I had finished my question; her face was completely lit up.

"Edward, you know I would, but what are you going to do?" She had barely finished saying what she had started before I had my hands on either side of her face. First, I made a trail of kisses from her forehead, down her cheek, on her ear, I gave her a slight peck on the nose, and then I hit her lips. I kissed her with so much passion and love, and I could easily tell that it was returned quickly. Her heart rate was beginning to fasten just a little bit, but that was nothing as to what I knew would happen if I were to do what I planned to do next. I slightly parted my lips, and teased her with my tongue. Her heart rate skyrocketed, and then it slowly began to slow down, I mean way down. I broke our kiss to see Bella's eyes start to flutter.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her, carefully laying her head back down on the pillow.

"What, Edward, wow. You should have at least warned my on what you were going to do," she began to blush.

"Well, I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean you seriously did faint when I just kissed your lips," saying this only made her blush harder. "I really am going to miss that you know."

"Miss what? Me fainting, I highly doubt that one."

"Yeah, I'll miss that, but I love it when you blush, once you're changed I'll never get to see that again."

"Ha ha Edward. Just to let you know, I don't like blushing."

"Anyway, are you willing to try that again? Cause I certainly know that I am willing too."

"Yea, I think. And I'll try not to almost faint this time."

I placed my thumb under her chin, and lifted her face the rest of the way up to mine. Our tongues collided, and it took all of me not to bite her right there. Our tongues began to dance, but Bella's heartbeat had so far stayed normal. It all started out as one of our normal kisses, I could tell Bella was going to take this way to far. She wrapped one of her hands around my neck, and put the other one in my hair. So far, all things were still under control, but when I stuck my tongue into Bella's mouth, her heartbeat once again sped up. I slowly pulled my tongue back, and let go of Bella.

"Bella, damn it, you really need to control yourself. How do you expect me to keep a safe boundary if you just fling yourself at me like that? If for one second I loose control, Bella I could have bit you!" I slyly jumped off the bed, and was over standing next to her window. I wanted to yell, but was too afraid that I might wake Charlie up. God only knows what he would do to me, if he found out that I spent the night here almost every night.

"I'm sorry," tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"No, no, no, no. Bella, don't cry, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have went off on you like that," I slowly walked back over to her bed, and sat her up next to me. The tears in her eyes had multiplied and were now beginning to run down her cheeks. I hated seeing her like this, especially when I knew that I was the one that had caused the tears to fall. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, my Bella," I carefully whispered in her ear, I wiped the tears away from her cheeks, and laid my head against her chest. These were my two favorite sounds, calling Bella 'My Bella', and her heartbeat. I was sure to miss that one after her changing. I laid there for a few minutes, just thinking, when Bella slowly lifted my head back up to her level.

"I love you too," she yawned.

"I think that you've had enough excitement for one night. You need to sleep." She lay back down, but soon began to shiver. I got up just for a second, so I could pull the covers up over her. I quickly got back on the bed, and lay on top of the covers. I started to hum her lullaby, and Bella shortly fell asleep. I laid there for a few minutes thinking about what was really going to happen in two weeks. Bella was only thinking about the good things. Like how she would finally is one of my family, how she getting to spend eternity with me and my family, and a lot of talking was about how we could finally share ourselves with each other. She never talked about the worst part. Bella would have to suffer for three whole days before the transformation would be complete. She never thought about how we would have to move with us, because of what Jacob and his pack had warned us about. But, the worst part about it all would be her having to leave Charlie and Renee.

I had it all planned out, actually Alice and I had thought it up. Bella and I would leave for "college", we would go somewhere far away, Bella would have to attend for at least a week and then we would just say we were somewhere where either Charlie or Renee wouldn't bother about visiting, and then we would have to report Bella missing. She would never turn up, because she would move with my family and I. Alice and I had gone over the plan with the rest of my family, all of them agreeing that it would be the best thing to do. Even Rosalie, had began to realize that there was no way that I could ever leave Bella again, and she was slowly beginning to even like the idea of Bella being in our family. I would have to tell Bella about this tomorrow, it was Saturday, and we would go to the meadow so we could be at peace.

I got up off her bed, and jumped out of the window, landing swiftly on my feet. I ran home, to change into different clothes. I ran quickly, and was home in a few minutes. I was greeted my Esme as I walked over to the stairs.

"So, Edward did you tell her tonight, about your plan?" she looked at me lovingly only wishing that I would tell her soon.

"No, Esme, I intend on taking her to the meadow tomorrow, and telling her," Esme was the only one I had ever told about the meadow to. I could tell Carlisle, but I figured a mother would understand it somewhat better.

"It sounds like a very good idea, Edward. Just make sure she agrees with it completely before we rush into things."

"Yeah I plan to," I turned toward the stairs, and I quickly remember something. "Esme, I also plan on giving her this tomorrow." I pulled a red velvet box out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She gasped, which could only be a good sign. "Edward, it's beautiful, does her father know of this yet?"

"No, I want to see what she says about it first," I said as she handed me the box back, with a big smile on my face.

"Good luck my dear," she kissed my on the cheek.

"Thanks," I turned back around and ran up the stairs. I opened the door to my room, grabbed a clean pair of clothes, and headed across the hall to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, and quickly got rid of my clothes, and stepped in. I was more eager than ever to get back to Bella, only knowing that the sooner I was back, the sooner I would see her face again. I stood there, letting the hot water hit my cold body, but it hardly seemed to warm me up. I quickly got out, dried off, put my clothes on, and was out the door in a heartbeat, if I were to have one. I ran all the back to Bella's, jumped through her window, and laid back down where I had been before.

"Tomorrow, my Bella, we will began I new chapter of our lives together. You have no idea how much I wish that you would say 'yes" to my proposal," I softly whispered in her ear, and kissed her on the cheek.

Time passed by as I lay there until another morning came. Charlie's alarm clock went of at six o'clock; I nudged Bella awake.  
"What do you want?" she said, her voice a little grungy.

"I'm gonna go ahead and leave, at least until Charlie is gone. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." As I got up, I made sure that the ring was still in my pocket, and before jumping out of her window, I waved good-bye.


	2. Proposing Two Different Questions

Proposing Two Different Questions

I quickly ran home to grab my car and return to my love. I parked the car in the driveway and went up to knock on the door. I could her Bella sprint down the stairs, and hitting a chair with her foot on the way through the kitchen. She mumbled a slight 'ow' and appeared opening the door.

I stepped through the door, kicked it shut with my foot, and wrapped Bella in my arms. I planted a small kiss on her lips. I moved backward a couple steps, but kept her in my embrace. She had already had a shower and changed out of her pj's. She was in a pair of capris and a v-neck shirt. If only she knew, what she did to me. I had told her so many times, and yet she thinks that I'm mesmerizing.

"So what do you think about going to the meadow today?" I asked her as I let her go and made my way to the table. She walked over to the cabinet and got out a bowl and spoon, and then some sugary cereal.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I think that you know by now that I'm up for anything as long as I'm with you," she blushed the slightest amount and sat down next to me to eat. We sat there in quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet. She finished eating her cereal, washed and put away the bowl and spoon, and then I took her hand and we went out to my car. I opened the car door for her and watched as she clumsily got in. I walked around to the other side, in a somewhat faster then human pace because I was anxious to get where I wanted.

We were almost to the meadow, and Bella hadn't said a word. "Bella, I only wish that I could know what you are thinking. Will you tell me?" I took her hand in mine as she started to look my way.

"I was just thinking about what we're going to do after you change me. It all seems so surreal. Until last year, I always thought that vampires and werewolves weren't real. And now I actually want to become one, and have to live with a secret for the rest of eternity."

"Yes, yes you do. And, you don't have to go through with the change if you are having second thoughts. But, the secret is kinda hard to keep; but you learn to live with it. And, you'll be living with a loving and caring family. Who only wanna see you succedee in everyone you can."

"NO! I really do want to be like you, Edward. Just face it, I'm not going to run away screaming like you wish I would. I'm going to go through with this change."

"Ok and you never know. You still have two weeks left; you still might go running and screaming. But, I really hope that you don't." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

I pulled up to the edge of the woods and parked my car somewhat hidden. Bella and I stepped out; I walked around to the other side of the car, and lifted her onto my back. I began to run, thinking about exactly what was going to happen. I was going to tell Bella the plan Alice and I had concocted, and then if she wasn't too upset I was going to propose, officially that is, to her.

We had arrived at the meadow, and I carefully let Bella down. She walked over to the spot were we had sat when we were first here together. That day she was amazed at how my skin had sparkled in the light. I followed her over, and lay down beside her.

"I love it here. It's so serene," she said almost whispering.

"I love you. But, Bella, there is something my family and I need you to do."

"I love you too. What do I need to do?"

I was prepared to see her cry, but what I needed to do, has to be done. "Bella, Alice and I were talking the other night, about when I change you." I paused for just a few seconds thinking about the best way to tell her all of this. "Well, first we'll have to Charlie and Renee that we are leaving for college. We will go somewhere far away, where neither of them will think about visiting. Of course, my family will move with us, and you will have to attend college classes for at least a week, maybe more. When we move, you will have already been changed, so a week shall go very fast." The next thing I had to say would make her hurt the most. Then she would have to endure. But, I would help her cope, my whole family would, perhaps even Rosalie. "Then, after about a week or so, we would have to report you missing. It isn't exactly all worked out, but you would have to go somewhere with Emmett and Rosalie, while the rest of us stick around for a couple days mourning you so called 'missing'. They will never find you because the rest of us will soon follow behind."

She just sat there, not saying a word.

"Bella, you do realize that you will never see your parents again, don't you?"

"Wow," was all she said.

"I know, I know. I wish it could be different from this. But, Jacob and his pack threatened us. You heard their warning. Are you willing to do it?" I have to say, I was surprised that not one tear had formed from Bella's eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I really do want to do it. I mean, yea, it will be hard at first, but if I want to live for eternity, and anyway, Charlie and Renee won't be around forever. Edward I really don't mind. Not as long as I'm with you. Why Emmett and Rosalie though; why not Jasper and Alice?"

"Well, they will be somewhere else, possibly our new home. Besides, Charlie knows that Alice would most defiantly be there to 'look' for you."

"Ok, I suppose that does make sense. But, I will do, there's no way I wont do it. I would probably do anything as long as I get to spend eternity with you."

The things that she said, and the way she took the worst of things shocked me. She was willing to live her family and life behind, just to be with me. I stood the two of us up, and began kissing her all over her face.

"I love you Isabella!"

"I love you, too."

Now, I had to do it now. I slowly got down on one knee, and pulled the velvet box out of my jeans pocket.

"Will you marry me then? Not necessarily right now, maybe not even five years from now. But will you marry me sometime in our future?" This however had caused tears in her eyes, but she had the biggest smile on her face, and I know that I did too.

"Yes, Edward, yes," she began to cry, tears rolling down her perfectly, rosy cheeks.

"Oh, sure, a proposal that actually happened a couple months ago, without the ring I might add, makes you cry; but telling you that you have to leave your family and live your life without ever dieing doesn't?"

She laughed, which I took as a good sign. I stood back up, and hugged her. I slipped the ring onto her finger, and hugged her. By now, I was more than willing to try that kissing thing again. I leaned my head back, and took Bella's face in my hands. I put my lips against her, and teased them with my tongue. She agreeably let me into her mouth. I kissed her with so much passion and love. But, I was all but happy when I had to end the kiss. I knew my limits and didn't want them crossed. I was surprised that Bella hadn't fainted on me, or the fact that she didn't fling herself at me.

"Thank you. For everything," she whispered still trying to catch her breath, as was I.

"No problem, my love. Come lets go get you something to eat," she climbed back onto my back, and we ran back to my car. From there we would have to tell the rest of my family the good news. The only confrontation that I didn't know how it would happen will be Charlie.


	3. What Charlie Says Goes

What Charlie Says Goes

Bella and I arrived at my house moments later. As we walked through the door, everyone was sitting in the living room. Alice had obviously told everyone something; I only wish I knew exactly what she had told them.

Alice looked my way _'Don't worry, I only told them that the two of you had something important to tell all of us. I saw her saying yes, Edward I'm so happy for you.' _I was glad at this moment that I could read minds.

'_Edward please tell us what she said.'_ Esme said. I knew I could trust her in not telling anyone, and my trust was right.

Even Carlisle had no clue what was going on. _'Edward, I have no clue what is going on here. But, I wish that you would tell us quickly'_

"Bella, why don't you tell them what I asked you today?" I said grabbing Bella's hand.

"Well, first he told me about the plan that is going to happen after I am changed. Which I agreed upon, I'm sure that Edward will fill you in on that because I really couldn't tell you exactly what he said. And, secondly he asked me this," I held out my hand so they could all see my ring finger. "I said 'yes'!"

"Oh, Bella, we are so happy for the two of you," Carlisle said standing up to hug the both of us.

Alice ran over to me and wrapped her arms around Bella. _'I hate to say I told you so, Edward. But, I told you so didn't I.'_ That was just like Alice to brag to me that once again her vision was right.

A round of hugging had been going through the house. I was surprised though when Rosalie came up to Bella to say, "Welcome to the family, Bella." But, I think that Bella was even more surprised when Rosalie hugged her. Bella's stomach made that gurgling sound again, and that was when I remembered that she had to be starving by now.

"Come, Bella, let's go get something to eat," after one more hug from Esme, Bella and I were out the door. We walked out to my Volvo, and as I opened the door for her, she gave me a surprise kiss on the lips. I walked over to my side of the car, at a slightly faster than human pace, only so I could return the kiss. I climbed in, and kissed Bella once again, with more passion and love than I had ever felt. I reluctantly broke the kiss, and started down the drive. The drive was very silent, the only sound made was the one of the tires running against the road.

We arrived at a local restaurant, which was slightly packed from lunch. I swiftly got out of the car and went to open Bella's door.

"You know, I really wish I could read your mind. Please tell me what you are thinking," I looked into Bella's eyes, but she was completely silent. We walked into the restaurant, and the server sat us in the far corner of the place, where no one could hear us talking.

By the time we had ordered our food, Bella still hadn't said a word. "Bella, please, I'm begging here. Tell me what you're thinking."

She looked up and said, "I was just thinking what Charlie is going to say when I tell him that we're getting married. By the way, where did you get this ring? It's absolutely beautiful."

"Remember a few weekends ago when I said that I had to leave to go hunting? Well, that was a lie; I left to get you this. I fell in love with it when I saw it. I love how there is a diamond in the middle surrounded by rubies. The jeweler said there were only ten made in the world, and I knew that I had to get one for you. Don't worry about Charlie; I'm sure that he will understand."

"Edward, you'll stay with me when I tell him, won't you?" she looked a little worried.

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to stay. I don't think I could do this alone." Our food came, and then we ate, or rather, Bella ate in silence. I barely touched the food on my plate. I was too busy thinking about the possibly outcomes of what Charlie would say.

One, he would recognize that I love Bella more than the world itself, and realize that I will never leave her again, and let me marry her. Two, he would be mad at first, and then soften up to the idea that Bella wants this as much as I do; and then let me marry her. Or, three, he would never allow me to marry her, and make her move back to Renee. I was hopping for the first one, but the second one would do as well. As long as it didn't have to resort to the third option. Bella was done eating, so we paid, and then left to tell Charlie.

When we got to her house, it was going on two o' clock. Bella had told me earlier that Charlie wouldn't be home until three, so we had an hour to spare. Bella walked into the living room, and I followed behind her. We both sat down on the couch, and Bella leaned against my shoulder.

"Edward, when we leave, where do we plan on going?"

"Well, Esme and Carlisle are leaving next weekend to go look for a new house. But, they should be back in time for graduation. Bella, I'm sorry that it has to be like this."

"It's okay, I mean it will be really tough at first, but I'm sure that I will be fine."

I turned on the TV and put it on some pointless reality show. Time was slowly ticking by and I was counting the minutes I had until Charlie would be home. Thirty-four and counting, I looked up at the clock and was discouraged when it had only been fourteen minutes; twenty minutes to go. I had eleven minutes, and that was when I started to get nervous. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. Great he had to be early, why couldn't he be late.

"Bella, Charlie's home; are you ready?" Bella hopped up from the couch, and turned the TV off.

"Come on, Edward. We better meet him in the kitchen," we walked out to the kitchen hand in hand, and that was when Charlie walked through the door. He found us standing there, which might have looked somewhat awkward.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" Charlie said.

"Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you. You, uh, might want to sit down," we all sat down around the table. Charlie looked a little worried. _'Oh, God, please don't let her be pregnant. Anything but that will be fine. Maybe?'_ So Charlie thought anything but pregnancy was okay. I didn't believe him.

"Dad, Edward asked me a very important question today. And, uh, well maybe it will be easier if I just do this," she laid both of her hands on the table, and waited for Charlie to look at them. It took him a few seconds to realize Bella and I weren't going to say anything till he looked down. And, when he did, he face was in shock.

"Bella, please tell me what that ring is for?"

"Dad…," but I cut her off before she could go any further.

"Charlie, I asked Bella to marry me today, and well she said 'yes'. I was hoping that you and I could talk in private for a little bit. If that is alright?"

"Yea, Edward, I think that might be for the best. Bella, why don't you go up to your room for a little bit; I'll send Edward up when we are done." Bella slowly got up and climbed the stairs to her room.

"Edward, why don't you come with me into the living room," Charlie said as he stood up. I promptly followed behind him. He sat down in the recliner, and I sat where I had been a few minutes ago. "Edward, I can tell that you love Bella; and I can see that she loves you too. I've never seen her more happy than when she is with you. But, with what happened with you leaving; how can I tell that you won't do it again? Now, I really am happy for you, but she is my daughter, and I want to protect her everyway that I can. You have to promise me that it will never happen again."

"Charlie, I completely understand where you are coming from. What I did was wrong on so many accounts, and I will never want to see Bella like that again. I'm only hoping that I can get as much trust out of you that I have with my family. Bella and I have already told them the joyous news, and they couldn't be happier for us. I never plan to leave Bella again, because there is no way that I could, sir. I only hope that you can see that. And, just to let you know, I told Bella that we didn't have to rush things, and could get married anytime she was ready."

"Well, Edward, I suppose if it's what you guys want, then there probably isn't any way to stop the two of you. Just let me know when you plan on going through with it."

"So, are you saying that I can marry her?"

"Yes, you can gladly marry Bella."

"Thank you, sir," we both stood up, and I shook his hand. He walked over to the staircase and hollered for Bella to come down.

"Bella, I think Edward has something to tell you," Charlie said as she walked into the room.

I looked into Bella's eyes; I was still in some shock that Charlie had agreed that I could marry Bella. And, the shock must have been lingering on my face.

"Edward, do you want to tell me something?" Bella asked. I couldn't tell if the expression on her face was joy or sadness. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"He said I could," I whispered in her ear. Bella started to jump up and down. I put her face in my hands and kissed her. Charlie cleared his throat and Bella broke away from me, and went to go hug her dad.

"Thank you so much, dad," Bella said hugging him.


	4. It Takes Two

It Takes Two

It was now three days since I had proposed to Bella, and she had said yes and Charlie had agreed to let me. We had just arrived in the school parking lot, and Bella took off her ring and handed it to me. She had also done this yesterday. She didn't want anyone to know that we are engaged, especially since they would never see her again in just a few days.

"Here, I want you to hold onto it, I felt like I was going to loose it all day yesterday," she said handing me here ring.

"Bella, why don't you just where it? I really don't see what the big deal is," I was saying, but I took it in my hand anyway.

"Edward, I don't want everyone to know about this, and then when we have to leave…..I don't know it would just be harder for me. Don't you understand that?"

"Yea I understand; I still wish you would wear it though."

"Only three more days of school left, and then I'll wear it all the time. Well, except for graduation ceremonies, but otherwise I promise."

"Fine, Bella, I will go along with this. Come on or we'll be late," I got out of the car and put her ring safely in my pocket. I had to admit that I was somewhat upset that Bella didn't want to wear the ring I had gotten her, but then I did see what she was talking about. I walked around to the passenger side and Bella was already out of the car. I twisted my fingers in-between hers as we started to walk to our first class.

The day passed by rather slowly, lunch was even more awkward since school was ending. People were constantly thinking about college and if they would stay together with they're high school lovers. Mike was still thinking rudely about Bella and me; still thinking that Bella and I would break-up and drift apart after school was over. Oh, Mike if you only knew how wrong you were. They rest of the day passed by even slower then the first half; by the time school was out, I was ready to leave. To leave for good.

Bella and I walked out to my Volvo, and I carefully extracted the ring from my pocket.

"Here Bella," I said handing her, her ring. I was completely surprised with what she did next. First, she slipped the ring onto her finger, and the next thing I realized she had she arms wrapped around my neck, and was kissing all the way down my cheek. I was stunned that Bella would want to do this in the middle of the parking lot. But, she quickly left my cheek and started to kiss my lips. She parted hers, and I didn't stop her, or myself. I needed Bella, more than she needed me. Bella slowly backed away, soon realizing that we were still in the school parking lot.

I then opened the car door for her, and then walked around to the driver's side. As I started my car, I looked over at Bella. She looked as if she were thinking of something of importance.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"I did a lot of thinking today, Edward; about your proposal in fact." Oh, no, was Bella thinking about turning around and not getting married? "Edward, I would like to get married soon. I don't want to keep waiting around. Besides, I haven't showed you this yet, but I got something in the mail yesterday. Look at what it says." She began to pull an envelope from her bag; it had an address from Maine. I pulled out the papers.

"Bella, you got in! Well, since you now have yours I think it would be best for you to know that I have also gotten mine," I then handed her _my_ envelope. She read it quickly, only seeing if I had gotten in. We were both been accepted to the _Central Maine Medical Center School of Nursing. _I figured it was time to freshen my medical skills, and it's not like we would really be there that long.

"Congratulations, Edward, now we really can runaway," she started laughing, but I really didn't see what she found so funny.

"Bella, what are you laughing at?" She slowly began to quiet down.

"It just sounds funny that's all 'we can finally runaway' it sounds like something two teenagers would do." I let out a slight chuckle.

"Come on; let's go to your house to celebrate," I quickly exited the parking lot, and drove to her house. I was quiet the ride there, Charlie wouldn't be home for at least two or three hours, and I had just fed last night. Would Bella want to? We arrived at her house, and I walked Bella to the door.

"What time does Charlie get home tonight?" she had already unlocked the door, and we were now inside her house.

"Six o'clock, why?"

"I also did a lot of thinking today, and when you are changed, it's going to be a long process. You have to learn how to feed, and learn how to control your thirst. Having fun isn't the first thing that we can do. Now, I know that I've said I could hurt you in the past, and that we shouldn't cross our boundaries. But, we could always try, but only if you want to of course," I just stared at Bella. She seemed to be contemplating what I had just said. I could tell when she grasped what I had been talking about; her cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink.

**((Authors note-- I tried this part from EPOV like the rest of the story, but I'm not for sure how well it turned out. But I tried…lol))**

I sat down in one of the chairs in the dining room, she walked from the sink and over towards me. She swung both of her legs on either side of my waist. I was shocked, what happened in the parking lot wasn't the Bella I knew, but this; I wasn't for sure if it was even the same person. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she was kissing every inch of my neck and face. I carefully slid my hands up and down the contours of her curves.

I stood up abruptly; then I quickly ascended the stairs up to her bedroom. I was ready for this, and apparently so was Bella. I laid us on top of my bed, supporting my weight with my elbows. She started undoing the buttons on my shirt, her hands were slightly shaking. As she slid the shirt off his arms, she let out a slight gasp. Bella followed every line of my body with my fingers, down to the V that led to my pant line. She stared back up into his eyes and gasped.

"Edward, your eyes, they're pitch black. I thought they were only like that when you are hungry?"

"That's true, Bella. But, I am hungry, sexually hungry though." She then slipped her shirt over my head, exposing her breasts.

"What about this, Edward?" I couldn't believe all the confidence she had recently gained. I didn't reply though, instead I started kissing my neck, and then around her red lacy bra. I let my hands slide behind her, and she arched her back so I could take her bra off. She was beautiful in everyway possible, and yet she couldn't see it. I was starring and I knew it, I looked up into Bella's face, and she was blushing.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, my love, you're beautiful," I said. I placed my lips on top of her left breast and began to suck it; I did the same thing to the right one with my hand. She let out a soft moan and arched her back. She reached her hands down to my belt and started to unbuckle it. I left her breasts and started to kiss her very heavily. My pants were unzipped and Bella roughly slid them off with her feet, so to not break our kiss. She then did the same to her pants. She switched us so now she was on top; she rapidly took of my boxers, and sat her hips resting on top of mine. She grabbed my hand and stuck my first finger in her mouth. Her tongue swiveled around my finger and started sucking on it. This only made me want her more, and made me jerk.

Her hands skimmed down and she began squeezing me. At first, she was very gently, but as her confidence level rose, she became harder. She surprised me next when I felt her tongue, and then her whole mouth grab me.

"Bella, Bella," I really couldn't speak. She was a tease right now, and she knew it.

"Mmm, Edward, just because you refuse to bite me, doesn't mean I can't bite you." She put her lips back and bit down. I let out a loud moan, it was probably a good thing we did this before Charlie got home. If we had waited 'till tonight to do this, Charlie would have surely heard us. This just wasn't fair; I pulled Bella up to my lips and kissed passionately. I let my hand roam, and snapped her thong off speedily. My hands lead up and down Bella's inner thighs. I carefully stuck one finger inside of her; I spun it around in circles. I could tell she was clearly enjoying this. I then stuck three more fingers inside of her. I began concentrating on my kissing her again; I stopped and brought my hand up to my mouth. I only stuck one finger in; Bella then grabbed my hand and put two of my other fingers in her mouth. She looked up at my from under her eyelashes.

I hastily dropped to the side of the bed, pulling Bella to the edge. My hands slid in-between her thighs, separating them. She had a confused look on her face. In the blink of an eye, my tongue was thrashing inside of her. I could her moan my name, but I was having too much fun myself. I tasted every bit of her. At this moment, I no longer thirsted for her blood.

"Edward, make love to me now, please, oh Edward." I could hear the desperation in her voice. I exited her, and came up to look into her eyes.

"Bella, are you sure that you wanna do this? We can still stop right now."

"No, Edward, I want this, honestly I do."

"Okay, my love," I bent down to kiss her once more before I entered her. She was extremely tight, so I moved tenderly at first.

"OH, Edward, go faster and maybe the pain will subside." She didn't need to tell me twice. I promptly picked up the pace as I plunged in and out of her. This felt so good, and so right. I swiveled my hips, and rubbed against Bella. I wanted to stop the pain, but I knew I was the one causing it.

"Mm, oh Edward. Harder, harder." I lunged into her, harder and faster than before. I was no longer hurting her, and now we could really have some fun. I was at my hardest, and I could feel sperm coming.

"Bella, are you sure that you want to get pregnant?"

"Yes, please don't stop now." I let myself spill out into her. Her back arched in response, and her hips grinded up against mine. She was quick, and then I realized that she was now on top of me. She started pumping up and down, shoving me farther and farther into her. This made me moan, and I started to want her more and more than before. She continued pumping, and I then found a new rhythm, so that as the came down I propelled up, only making me go farther than before. We were both moaning now, we were reaching our climax and that was easy to tell. But, liquid was still flowing, as I caused Bella to have another orgasm. I didn't feel my sperm come this time, and Bella had a surprised look on her face with my surprise.

We climaxed for the last time, and then I lay down beside her. She started to shiver, and I pulled the blankets up around us.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I looked over at the clock on her table. "Bella, its 5:45. I think I had better go before Charlie gets home. I will be back tonight." I stood the both of us up, and I got dressed.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." She kissed my hardly. She wrapped a blanket around her body, and followed me down the stairs. I kissed her once more and then opened the door and left.


	5. The Way It Is

The Way it is

I was thinking, as I was running back to my home. Was it possible that I could get Bella pregnant? I really didn't think I could, but what if by some miracle it did happen. I arrived home only to find everyone sitting in the living room. Esme had a huge smile on her face, and I knew right then that Alice had, had a vision.

"Alice, you told?!" I was on the verge of anger.

"I'm sorry, but everyone wanted to know why I wouldn't stop smiling."

Esme stood up and came over to hug me. _'Edward, I'm so proud of you.'_

'_Way to go my brother!'_ Only Emmett would say something like this.

'_Congratulations, Ed,'_ Jasper sounded somewhat surprised with what I did. Rosalie only looked at me, not saying a word, but she did have a slight smile on her face.

'_Edward, I think that we should go up to my office and chat.'_

"Okay, Carlisle," he stood up, and I followed him up the stairs. We entered his office and I sat down in one of the leather chairs. He sat down behind his desk before he said a word.

"Edward, we are all very proud of what you did. I've never heard of a vampire making love with a human. None of us can deem how you controlled yourself during that time. Now, I suppose that you might have a few questions for me, and I only hope that I can give you that answers that you're looking for."

I was somewhat embarrassed to be talking about this to him. And, if I could blush, I would be looking like Bella right about now. I stared at him for a few seconds before I began. "Carlisle, is it possible for Bella to get pregnant?"

"No, Edward, it is not logical. It's never been recorded in history, but…" he stopped talking and looked away trying to think of the way to put the words he was having trouble saying. "Edward, if by some wild chance that Bella does get pregnant; it would be a first in history. I hope that I'm not giving you anything to look forward to though, because I highly doubt that she does get pregnant."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle," I got up from the chair and walked toward the door. "Before I go, I have something else to ask you," he looked up from the papers he now had in his hands, "when I was with Bella, I no longer was thirsty for her blood. Why was that?"

"Edward, you love her. I don't think you really want her blood as much as you used to. You've learned to love her more than you love still being her. And, that can never be replaced with anything."

"Thank you," and then I walked out.

I had been in my room for a little over an hour, when I heard a knock on my door. "Edward, can I come in?" It was Alice; I was surprised that it took her this long to come and talk to me.

"Sure, Alice," she entered my room gracefully. She sat down on the other side of my couch.

"So, Edward…how?"

"I have no idea. I fed last night, and then, I don't know, I have never felt more in line with my thirst then I did earlier. It was like I wasn't a vampire, just a regular human. I felt as though I didn't need to eat the way we do. I don't know if that makes any sense, but it _is_ the way I felt."

"Wow, did you tell Carlisle that when you were with him?"

"Yeah, sort of; he said it was because I've grown to love her more than I want her blood. Or something of that sort."

"Edward, we really are all proud of you. No one can believe that you were with a human, physically, without hurting her."

"Thank you, Alice," she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out the door. I was surprised in myself. Somehow, I had managed to give Bella what we both wanted. I loved Bella more than anything, and I had been willing to prove that to her. And, now Bella was five days away from being changed. Sunday couldn't come any slower. I looked up at my clock. It was just turning ten o'clock. I hopped up from the floor, and flew out my door.

"I'm going to Bella's," I yelled as I flew out of the house.

I arrived quickly, but not quick enough. I jumped up through her window, and found her lying in her bed reading.

"Hello, my love." She looked up from her book, and set it on the table beside her bed. She scooted over, so there was now room for me to lie down. I walked over to her bed without an invitation.

"So, how was your evening," Bella asked as I slid under the covers.

"Oh, it was…tolerable."

"I'm sure that Alice had a vision of us earlier. Does your whole family know about us then?"

"Yes, she did have a vision. And, yes, my family does know. But, Bella, they are proud of me. No, they are proud of us. Carlisle said that it has never been recorded of someone of my kind being with a human," I looked down at her lovely face. She was blushing. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, I was just wondering something. Something you said earlier. Edward…is it possible that I could get pregnant or not?"

"No, Carlisle and I talked earlier, and he said that it was highly impossible for me to get you pregnant. Since, in a technical word, I am dead, so is everything in my body. But, he also did say, that if it did happen, it would be a miracle. That is a one in a million chance though, and I wouldn't put any hope into it." I looked into her eyes. They almost looked relived, but there was a hint of misery in them.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I have to say, it is a good thing that I can't get pregnant. But, wouldn't it have been nice, to have a child of our own?"

"Yes, it would have been. But, no vampire has ever conceived a child; that is just the way it works. I'm sorry, Bella."

"Sorry, why would you be sorry?"

"Because, I can't give you a child."

"Don't be sorry, Edward, that doesn't matter to me, being with you. That is what matters. Look at Jasper & Alice or Emmett & Rosalie they have no children. They love each other so much that they don't need a child. Edward that is the kind of love I want."

I didn't say anything, but smiled my crooked smile that she grew to love so much. Instead, I tilted my head down toward her and kissed her gently.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Edward, I think that we need to discuss my changing and then leaving for college. I'm still confused on the finer points.

"Okay, well, Sunday at graduation, as I said, we will have to leave for college. But, technically our first year doesn't start until mid-August. We will have to tell Charlie that we have to leave so early so we can be settled into an apartment. You will have to stay at our house so you can be changed. You and I won't leave until after your transformation is complete. By then you will have learned how to control your thirst. We will have to attend college for a couple weeks so they can't say that you never showed up.

By this time, my family will have also moved up to Maine, and then you, Rosalie, and Emmett we move to our new home. This reminds me, tomorrow Esme and I are driving to Minnesota to check out a new house. That is probably were you guys will go, and then they rest of us we follow behind you. Of course, I will have to stay in Maine for at least two weeks so it doesn't seem suspicious. Then, we will be able to live in peace, and not worry about anything."

"Wow, I never realized how confusing this was going to be. I have one problem though. No, actually two. "

"What would that be?"

"Can I go with you and Esme tomorrow?"

"Bella, I think that you already know the answer to that question. Besides, you have three days of school left. I'll be back on Thursday. So, what is your other problem?"

"Two weeks, Edward, I can barely stand two days away from you," she said.

"Bella, you will survive. Know what the best part is?"

"Most likely not until you tell me."

"We won't have to go to school for quiet awhile. We usually only attend after ten years. I'm not sure why we do it that way, but that has to be a plus.

"Yea it is," there was once again, a hint of desolation in her voice.

"Bella, what's wrong."

"It just sucks, having to leave Charlie and Renee," tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, "and then at our wedding, Charlie can't walk me down the aisle." Her tears were sliding down her cheeks uncontrollably now. I sat the both of us up and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm sorry. Believe me when I say if I could have it any other way I would. But, it has to be done like this." We sat silently; it was an immeasurable amount of time. Soon the tears had stopped falling, and we still sat there quietly. I looked down at Bella and she had fallen asleep. I carefully laid her back down, and went to sit in her rocking chair.

Everything was about to change, and it was changing soon. I felt as if we were rushing things, and Bella had made me so happy. It was just a thought in the back of my mind now, to make Bella change her opinion about being changed. I don't know what I would do without her. But, it certainly wouldn't be the same thing that I was doing now.


	6. authors note

okay...i no by now that alot of you have probably read eclipse...but sadly i will not get it till the 27th because its my birthday..but anyway just let me no if you think i should continue my story even though its out...

plz and thank you

twilight4eva


	7. A Place to Live

A Place to Live

I sat in the rocking chair until Bella's alarm went off. She quickly shut it off, and came over to sit on my lap as usual.

"So, are you sure that you're not going to be at school today?" She asked me, even though she knew that I hadn't changed my answer.

"Yes, I told you that Esme and I are going to look at a house. I'll be home later today though."

"Okay, if you're sure," she walked over to her closet and pulled out the clothes she would wear today.

"I would be there if I could, but believe me, Esme said this house was beautiful. And, it's your potential home." Her face lit up as I said those words. "I have to be going now, the sooner I leave the sooner I can get home."

"Fine," she walked over to me and put her arms around me. I leaned my head down and kissed her not so gently. I froze in place, not letting it get too far. I looked into her eyes and saw how much she loved me. I only hoped that my eyes looked the same.

"I'll be home later, don't hurt yourself, please," I smiled one of my crooked smiles for her. She smirked, and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll only be gone one day, and besides Alice will be here." I walked over to the window, and blew her a kiss. She captured it, and placed it over her heart. I then slid out the window, and ran back to my house.

I arrived, just as Esme was walking out the door. I didn't even need to go inside and wait on her as we usually had too if we were going somewhere.

"Are you ready, Edward?"

"Um, yes I guess that I am." I had come home last night to take a shower and change clothes. We walked to the garage and got into my silver Volvo. I allowed Esme to drive, since I had no clue exactly where we were going. I looked at the clock; it was exactly seven o'clock. I wondered how long it would take to get there.

I now looked at the clock again. We had traveled over 1000 miles and it had only taken four hours. We had climbed the mountains in the Superior Upland, the closest town was Babbitt, and we were located about two hours from Lake Superior. There was forest, and everything looked green, it reminded me so much of Forks. I was sure that Bella would love it. Esme parked my car, and I stepped out. I looked over at the for sale sign. It had a sold sign taped over it. The house was beautiful, it was two stories but it was very long in shape. There was a porch encircling the whole house. It had brown siding with a burgundy-colored shudders. The garage wasn't connected and it looked like it would hold many vehicles.

"Esme, this house is already sold," I said staring at her strangely.

"Yes, Edward, I know this, because I was the one to buy it."

I was shocked that she of all people would do this and keep it a secret. "Wow that is great. Does Carlisle know about this?"

"Yes, of course, but you are the first one to see it with me." We walked up the sidewalk; she pulled a key out of her purse and unlocked the door.

As we entered the house, we walked into the kitchen; it was already furnished with what normal people would use. Everything was a stainless steel, and the cabinets and table were a cherry oak.

"There are five bedrooms, three baths, living room, dining room, and a kitchen. There is also an extra room, used for multiply purposes I suppose. I was thinking that we could use it as a music room. You know, buy another new piano, and few other miscellaneous music items. However, the best part is in the backyard, I will show you that later on. Come on now I will show you the rest of the house." I hadn't realized 'till then that I had stopped walking and was staring out one of the kitchen windows. We walked into an empty room. Windows were across the back, starting about half way up the wall. I had one question for her though.

"When you say another piano, you do mean that I get to keep mine?"

"Yes, of course," she continued talking about the house, "This will be the dining room. We will have to bring most of our furniture up here." We left this room and walked into what I figured would be the living room. There was enough room her for my piano. She showed me the only bathroom on the first level. We walked up the stairs.

She pointed to the doors, not bothering to go into any of them. Her and Carlisle's bedroom, another bathroom, Alice and Jasper's, Rosalie and Emmett's, the guest room, and then she opened the last door at the end of the hall.

"This will be yours and Bella's room. I hope you don't mind but I got you a gift." She opened the door, reviling a large room. "This is also the master bedroom; it is the least I can do for Bella. And besides, you two will probably spend an ungodly amount of time in here." If I could have one time in my life when I could blush, it would have been here. My own mother was talking about my personal life. I walked into the room farther I saw what Esme had bought us. There in the middle of the room sat a King size bed.

"Esme, how in the world did you get it here?"

"I had Jasper drop it off here last night."

"Wait, I thought you said I was the first one to see it?"

"Edward, I believe I said 'you were the first on to see it _with me_. Not the first one to see it."

"Thank you." I was cheerful that Bella and I would get to keep the piano that I had written her lullaby on.

"This room also has the master bath connected to it, but the only way you can get to it is through your room. Therefore, it's all yours. Come on now, I want to show you the best part." We walked down the stairs and out the back sliding door.

It was beautiful; the backyard was bigger than I thought it would be. A cobblestone path led to every main area of the yard. The pool was the same length as the house. The pool had a grilling area at the shallow end; it was raised up though, so that there was enough legroom to put in eight barstools. Then there was a cabana containing another grilling system, the patio had a large oval table that also seated eight.

"Wow, this is amazing, I have no idea how you ever saw it."

"Well, I guess that we are lucky to have someone who sees the future in out family, aren't we?"

"Alice, I should have known," I said chuckling to myself.

"Well, now that you have seen it, I guess that we should be heading home."

We walked over to my car, and I once again let Esme drive. I looked at the clock when she started the engine; it was a quarter after one. The ride home was made up of small chatter. Mostly about, what it would be like living in our new home and such.

As we entered the limits of Forks, I sensed that something wasn't right. There were other vampires here besides us. I must have had a strange look on my face because at that moment Esme spoke up.

"What's wrong, you look tense?"

"Someone is here; I'm just not sure who it is. Can you pick up the pace a little?"

We drove down the lane to our house. Esme quickly cut the engine and the two of us ran inside the house. I stepped through the door, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper sitting with three red-eyed vampires.


	8. When They Came

They looked up, as Esme and I entered the door. At once, I realized who they were; the Volturi had come, just like they said they would. Sadly, I had screwed up, because Bella was not yet a vampire, I only hoped that they would understand this, and be able to wait a few more days until she _was_ changed.

"Hello Esme, Edward. I suppose you know the reason for us visiting you." It wasn't a question.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius," I said looking at every one of them as I said there name. Esme only nodded in response as she made her way over to Carlisle.

"Come, why don't we all sit in the dining room?" Carlisle said standing and leading the way. I grabbed Alice's arm, and looked into her eyes. She didn't have to say a word; I could read everything she was saying.

'_I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't see them coming.' _She said looking at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Don't worry, and don't be upset. It's not your fault. We can and will deal with this." A smile spread across both of our faces. We joined the rest of them in the dining room.

Aro was the first to speak. "Last time we saw you, Edward, you promised us that your little human girl would be a vampire when we visited. So our question in waiting is: is she one of us?"

"Yes, I believe I remember making that promise. And, I am sorry to say that Bella is not one of us yet. But, if you would allow me to explain I hope that you will agree." I looked at the three of them, none of them objecting so I went on to tell our agreement.

"When we returned from Forks, Bella and I, also including my family, thought it would be best if we didn't change her until graduation. This way it would be easier for her to leave Forks and her family behind. Now graduation is this Sunday, and I only hope that you won't rely on changing her yourself."

'_What is he talking about? She is supposed to be changed,' _Marcus thoughts were just like the other two, and I quickly tuned them out for right now.

The three of them looked at me. Each face had a different emotion on it. Aro looked surprised, Marcus looked angry, and then Caius looked upset. No doubt, all of these emotions led up to one thing. I had broken a very big promise that I swore I would keep, and now I hadn't.

"Edward, if you wouldn't mind, do you think that we could speak to Isabella?" Marcus said glaring at me.

"Sure, Alice, why don't you go get Bella. Do whatever it takes to get her out of the house, just don't tell her why," I told Alice.

"Okay, I will be back soon." Alice got up and left. I heard Carlisle's car come to life and then she zipped out of the drive.

Caius looked up at Alice and me, "I have to say that I am disappointed, no I think that I speak for all of us when I say that. We trusted you to go through with your promise. But, since this is such a rare incident we will have to talk it through to see what happens within the next week."

I then heard Alice and Bella arrive. I was beginning to get nervous. What will happen if they decided to change Bella right now? I wasn't ready for that and I knew that's not what Bella wanted. I heard them walk through the door and Bella started talking.

"Alice, I agreed to go shopping with you, can't we just go and get it over with?"

"Just come with me, Bella, I think there is something you need to see." That was when the two of them walked into the dining room. I watched as Bella's face was drained of color. She was much paler than normal.

I watched as her lips moved as she whispered, "Oh no." I stood up and grabbed Bella's hand. I led her over to the empty seat next to me, and she sat down motionless. Alice also followed and sat down. I squeezed her fingers in between mine as her heart slowly went back to a normal pace.

"Ah, Isabella, I have to say it is nice to see you again," Aro said nodding his head at Bella in greeting, "But, it would have been nicer if you had followed through. But, that is why we're here. We will have to talk things through, and then hopefully it will all turn out for the best."

I had to nudge Bella before she began to address him.

"Um, yes I guess we should."

"Okay then. I will go ahead and start," Aro said. "Edward has told us a story, but Bella I would like to hear your say in your future. How can I believe that Edward is really telling the truth? I'm not saying that I don't trust him, but I would sill like to hear it."

This time Bella spoke up without hesitance.

"Well, technically I wanted to become one of you way before I visited your city. It was just that Edward didn't want to change me for various reasons. Then, after our trip and talking with you, it became apparent that I would have to be changed. So, Edward and I talked it through and we both agreed that it would be best if I were to wait until after my high school graduation. I don't know if he told you, but it is this Sunday. We all thought that I would have been changed before you arrived. I can only hope, no we can only hope, that you will give us 'till then."

Everyone sat in silence; I griped Bella's hand a little harder. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Clearly that is the same story Edward has told us. I am glad to see that. But, I think that we will have to discuss the matter outside. Carlisle, would you please join us outside?" Caius stood up nodding at Marcus and Aro who also stood. Carlisle rose following them to the backyard.

I leaned over, ran my hand down the side of Bella's cheek, and then kissed her. She slowly backed away slightly embarrassed of everyone else in the room. Even though they had moved their heads, so they weren't looking at us.

"Don't worry, my love, everything will turn out alright." I enlightened Bella, but she still didn't look convinced.

"Bella, dear, trust me when I say that we will make this right," Esme told her. Bella was starting to look hopeful, but I quickly realized that Jasper was spreading calm throughout the room.

"Everyone, I really am sorry that I didn't see this coming. You would think that something this catastrophic would show up, but it didn't and I'm not sure why." I watched as Jasper but his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Alice, it's not your fault what you see and don't see. It's not like you can control it." Bella answered her.

"Thanks, Bella."

The four of them walked back into the room. Carlisle's face advised me nothing, unlike his mind.

'_Don't worry, Edward, they have agreed with our plan,'_ his was thinking. I kept my face serene, but nodded. Carlisle sat back down with us, but the three of them remained standing.

Aro stood looking at me and then began to speak. "After discussing this topic, we have decided that you will keep your promise. We will then return on Monday night to see if it really did happen. We trust you, and if you betray our trust, we will be forced to change Bella ourselves. Other than that, we will be returning to out town. Good-bye for now."

"Thank you for understanding. And, don't worry, I will keep my promise." We said good-bye to all of them and then they were gone.

"Wow, I can't believe that, that really happened," Bella said as we all still sat around the table.

"Yes, but it was bound to happen sometime, whether you were changed or not," Carlisle replied. Then they all stood up, leaving Bella and I alone. I leaned over to her and kissed her. We kissed for an immeasurable amount of time. I let her go, and we stood up.

"I think that you should be getting home." I said looking at my watch.

"Yea, I think that I've had too much excitement for one night. What time is it anyway?"

"Its 9:30 Bella, Esme and I didn't arrive home till seven."

"Oh, well okay."

We walked out to my car. The drive home was a quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet. I pulled up in her drive and let my car idle.

"Will you be coming back tonight? I would like to talk about your trip."

"Yes, I'll be back in a few minutes. Go ahead and get ready for bed." As she opened the door, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards me. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too," and then she walked up to the door. I quickly drove away.

Later when I snuck into her window, she was still in the shower. I sat down in the old rocking chair and waited. It had been only five minutes, and Bella walked into her room.

"Hello, love."

"Hey, why don't you come and sit with me?" I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"So, how was your trip?"

I launched into a full conversation of our soon to be new house. She sat looking at me, smiling the whole time.

"Wow, it sounds beautiful."

"Yes, it was. But I think that you need to get some sleep." I started to kiss her, and then we started to make out. But, I let her go before things got too far out of control. Bella smiled and lay down; I walked over to the rocking chair, and watched as she fell asleep.

**As you can tell i'm getting very close to Bella changing, and i want her to have a power. So if you have any ideas on what her power should be hit my up. other than that review it no matter wat ya think**

**chelsea**


	9. The Final Goodbye

Today was Sunday morning; we had to be at the school at 12. Bella had arrived at nine and had been with Alice since. I was waiting impatiently; I looked at my watch again; 11:30. They had better hurry up or we were going to be late.

"Bella, Alice, hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard the two of them giggle and the bathroom door open. Bella walked down the stairs looking astonishing, per usual. She was wearing a sky blue v-neck, in a pair of denim capris, and a pair of wedges. Fortunately they weren't that high of a wedge. She was on the last step and someway managed to trip. I caught her before she could fall to the floor.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella," I mumbled under my breath, but I knew that she had heard me.

"Come on. It's not my fault; Alice made me wear these shoes."

"Well, I don't care why you are wearing. I like them on you. At least it's better than last year's stiletto incident." I said eyeing Alice.

"Oh, come on now, you know that you loved the way she looked," Alice replied at me.

"Of course," I turned my head backed to Bella's and leaned my forehead against hers. "I'll always love what you look like," I whispered. I could feel the muscles in her forehead move as she smiled. She slightly kissed my on my lips, and was talking before I could even react.

"Come on, you already said if we don't hurry we will be late."

I was seated a couple rows ahead of Bella. Alice was next. I watched as she walked up to podium to her next diploma.

"Edward Cullen," the principal called my name. As I stood, I turned around and winked at Bella. She smiled back, I, too, walked to the podium, and received my next diploma. I grabbed my new seat next to Alice.

"Congrats once again; but are you ready for tonight? It's a life-changing incident," Alice whispered into my ear.

"I know that, and don't think that I haven't thought of that. But, it _is_ what Bella wants, and I want it too. I just wish that there were some other way." I sighed as I said this to Alice.

Bella's name was called; she stood up and approached her diploma. As she walked by, I could smell her sweet scent. I would miss that smell terribly. Everyone else was called and now it was time to tell Charlie and Renee about our so-called 'plan' to leave tonight as soon as we got home.

Bella, Alice, and I walked over to Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Oh, let me take a picture of you and your friends, Bella," Renee asked, she looked like she was about to cry. Bella just rolled her eyes, but got in between Alice and me. I put my arm around her, and Alice leaned her elbow against her shoulder. She also took a picture of just Alice and Bella, and then it was my turn. We each put our arms around each other in a hug, in then right before Renee snapped the picture; I leaned in to kiss Bella.

After she realized what had happened, she looked up at her mother and smiled bashfully. All her mother did was smile.

"Edward, let me take another one of the two of you, but this time, please look at the camera," she asked.

"Okay," I had never let go of my grasp on Bella; and she was still holding onto me. I smiled for the camera, and the picture was quickly done.

"Edward, don't you and Bella have something to tell her parents?" Carlisle said.

"Um, yeah, mom, dad, I think that we better go back to my house," Bella spoke up before I could. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go say bye to Angela," she said, and then she walked away. Everyone else headed towards the parking lot, but I waited in my spot waiting for Bella.

I looked around at the gymnasium full of people, people I would probably never see again. It's not as if it was a dreadful thing, especially that creep, Mike Newton. It would be a blessing to see him never again. I saw Bella give Angela a hug, it looked as if Angela had tears in her eyes.

I was still looking around when Bella walked up to me.

"So, are you ready to go break the news to Charlie?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I don't think that he is going to take it very well. Edward…will you help me tell my mom about us? You know how she is about early marriage, especially after her lethal blow-up."

"Of course I will, but I doubt that she takes it well." We started to walk out toward my car. We arrived at Bella's house, and it seemed perfectly normal.

'_Edward, they want to know what is going on. Charlie and Renee have been begging me to tell them, but don't worry I haven't told a soul,' _Alice thought. I just nodded my head in understanding.

"We're going to have a big mess on out hands, you do know this?" I whispered into Bella's ear.

"Ugh, I figured we would, but you'll stay won't you?"

"Certainly," I squeezed Bella's hand in further confirmation. We, too, sat down in the living room. I tuned out the thoughts of the others in the room; I didn't want to know what they were thinking.

"Mom, I have something to tell you first. Charlie already knows about this and after a long discussion with both Edward and I has left it to us that there would be no other way but to let us do what we have planned."

"Bella, what are you trying to tell me, dear?

Bella held up her left her for her mom to see. Renee gasped, and then all hell broke loose.

"What are you thinking; you want to get married at 18? Why didn't I know about this as soon as it happened? Charlie, do you agree with this? Are you actually going to allow them to get married? Carlisle, Esme, do you agree with this too? Why would I have been the last one to be told? Bella, I'm your mother!"

"Renee, now just calm down," Charlie spoke up. "I have had a talk with Edward, and Bella both, it's what they both want. And, Edward knows he could never hurt Bella again, and I believe him when he says it. I have gained his trust back, you're not here everyday to see the love that they have for each other. It is much more than we ever had. I think this marriage is a good thing."

Renee looked stunned. Carlisle stood, "Renee, may I talk to you in the kitchen?" I knew what he was about to do. Talking to him, he would dazzle her, of course, she would then let Bella and I get married. I looked at Esme.

'_Edward, it's for the best. He will say exactly the right thing, no worries,'_ Esme didn't have to say any of this; I knew that Carlisle would convince Renee.

"Oh boy, well I guess that went well," I could here the sarcasm in Bella's voice.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure this will all be worked out. But, is that what you really called us all here for?" Charlie was starting to sound a little worried.

"Well, no, but I think it might be best if we eat before. Maybe mom will cool down some," Bella spoke she sounded worried. If only Jasper were here, I thought, and then maybe all of these emotions would be better under control.

"Yes, that might be bested." Charlie got up from his chair and went to grab the phone. I heard him order two pizzas. All three of them walked back into the room then.

Carlisle sat down, and Renee looked at Bella. It was done, and settled, I could tell by just looking at Renee's face.

"Bella, Carlisle has told my how much the both of you want this, and I guess all I can do is wish you the best, and help plan your wedding," Renee assumed. I saw Bella's body slouch just a little bit, I'm sure Charlie and Renee didn't notice, but Esme, Carlisle, and Alice surely had.

The pizzas came, and we ate. Well, more like Charlie, Renee, and Bella ate. Bella knew the truth, Charlie was used to me and Alice not eating, so he wasn't surprised that Esme and Carlisle didn't eat, but Renee looked somewhat skeptical.

Bella was the first one to speak up, "Well, now that we have eaten, Edward and I have bigger news. Esme, Alice, Carlisle, of course you already know about this, and thank you for helping Edward plan this entire thing out."

'_Oh my Lord, she's going to be pregnant isn't she? She did eat an awful lot,'_ Renee's thoughts made me chuckle, but I covered it up with a slight cough. Charlie just looked confused, as if there could be anything worse than his daughter wanting to get married.

"Mom, dad, Edward and I have both been accepted to college in Maine and we have both decided to go. But, I have to leave tonight if we plan to make it there in time for classes that start on Wednesday morning. I know that this is last minute, and we probably should have told you much sooner." Bella stopped Charlie and Renee both had the same look on their faces. Flabbergasted.

"Whoa, now, just wait a minute. Do you honestly think that we are going to let they two of you run off together unsupervised?" Charlie spoke I don't think Renee could.

"Of course not, Charlie. Alice has also been accepted, so my whole family has decided to settle down in Maine," I said. This seemed to make him speechless.

"Well, I suppose that would be okay. What do you think Renee?"

"What do I think, what do _I_ think? Does it really even matter what I think, either way they are going to go."

Bella stood up and ran to her mom. "Oh, thank you soo much mom," she said hugging her mom. "Alice come help me pack," they ran up the stairs together. I heard them laugh.

"Edward, I am putting a lot of trust into you, I think that we all are. Just don't let anything happen to my little girl," he spoke with sincerity.

"Don't worry Charlie, Renee, I wont." They had no idea that tonight was going to be the last night they would see Bella.

Alice and Bella came back down; Bella had a bag in her hand.

"Bella, is that all you're taking?" Renee asked her.

"Yea mom, Alice and I will go shopping when we get to Maine."

"Okay, so I guess this is goodbye. Promise me that I'll see you soon."

Bella walked over to hug her mom, "Yea, mom, I promise." Tears had sprung up into Bella's eyes. She gave Charlie a hug. My family knew the reasons behind the tears. Final goodbyes were said as we stood on the front porch. Bella, Alice, and I got into my car, and Esme and Carlisle got into theirs. We drove into the night back to my house, where Bella's future awaited.


	10. Three Long Days

Three Long Days

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Bella, and I arrived at my house only a few minutes later. I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. I opened the door for Bella; she grabbed her bag out of the back, and turned around to face me. I put my arms on either side of her body, and pressed her against the car. I could see many emotions running threw her eyes. Anxious, nervous, happy, sad, excited.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

She whispered back, "Yes, Edward, I may not show it, but I really do." I believed her at that moment, I wanted to spend eternity with Bella, my Bella. Our lives would be perfect together, completely together. She had become my world, and I was about to put so much pain into hers. The next three days were going to be antagonizing, for the both of us. We stood still in peace. Bella was looking into my eyes, as was I into hers. I slowly leaned down and laid my lips on hers. I placed one of my hands on her cheek, and the other behind her neck. She slowly brought her arms around my neck, but didn't encourage things any further. Instead, I was doing it. I deepened the kiss only a little advanced it. I leisurely pulled away, and planted three small kisses on her lips. I grabbed the bag out of her hand, and took her hand in my other one. I traced small circles on the inside of her palm with my thumb, her heartbeat slowly calmed. We walked up the steps of the porch, and entered the house.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. There was tension in the room, and I could feel it. Carlisle stood, and proceeded over to the two of us.

"Bella, it's time. If we are going to do this, we have to do it now," Carlisle said.

"Okay," Bella said quietly.

"Come on, Bella, we'll lay you down on top of the dining room table at first. Then I will carry you up into my room." I told her, trying to calm her back down, even though she would never admit that, she was nervous. We walked into the dining room; I helped Bella up on top of the large table. She smiled weakly, but it didn't look real.

"Bella, there is no going back now, are you sure?" I asked her, with the last bit of hope that I had.

"Yes, Edward, I want this."

"Okay then, if your really ready for this." I tried to smile.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke, "when you do this you have to be precise. You can only enter a small amount of venom, and then you need to pull away."

"Yes, Carlisle," this time I did smile down at Bella. She was about to become mine forever and always.

"Edward," Bella was whispering again. "Edward, I _am_ ready."

I just nodded my head, and leaned down and put my lips on her neck. I kissed her once, and then I could feel her blood boil. The way she smelled, and the way she would soon taste. My teeth then slipped through the skin on her neck, the blood rushed into my mouth. It tasted just the way I hoped it would. The smell of freesia was radiating off her more now then ever. Venom started to flow from my mouth into her cuts, in only a few short minutes Bella would feel the pain. The monster in me was beginning to take over as I took more blood. I stopped though; I knew that I had to. I looked up at Carlisle, he looked proud but also a slight disappointed.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella spoke.

"Shh, my love, you need to rest now." It had been five minutes, and yet Bella hadn't started to scream. That was when all hell broke loose. She was screaming, or maybe it was more like wailing. Whatever it was, the pain was on her now, and the next three days were going to be awful for her. I took her hand in mine.

"Edward, I think you should take her upstairs now," Esme spoke. I tried to grab Bella as gently as I could as she thrashed in my arms. I quickly ran her upstairs, and entered my room. I laid her down on my couch. I sat there like that for at least two hours as I watched her strike her arms into the arm. She screamed at the top of her lungs. I heard a tapping on the door.

"Edward, may I come in?"

"Yes, Esme." She opened the door, stepped inside, and sat down on the floor beside me in front of Bella.

"How is she doing?"

"No better than the rest of us did I suppose. She just looks like she is so much pain," I didn't look at her in the eyes.

"Yes, I suppose this is how it happened to all of us. But Edward, she had a choice, she choose this only to make you two happier. I have never seen anyone who shows more love, compassion, and caring, than I have between you and Bella. She is going through this, only to become closer to you. To see life through your eyes."

I sighed, I had already though of this so many times and yet it didn't seem right. If there could have been any other way I would have taken it.

"Edward, sing her the lullaby you wrote for her, it could help calm her down."

I closed my eyes and began singing to her, she calmed only a small bit, but that was more than I asked for. I still hadn't let go of her hand. I was through the song once, and I looked to where Esme had been sitting. She was no longer there; I would have to thank her for the idea later on. I sat there singing into the next day. As morning broke, Bella had somehow drifted into a light sleep. This, of course, only lasted an hour, but an hour was better than nothing was.

The second day was worse, if that was possible. Bella screamed more and louder, she threw her body every direction, but never once left the couch. I kept her one hand from leaving mine. Her body temperature was beginning to drop a few degrees every hour. She was becoming more pale than usual, but I could see her features changing. If it was possible, she was becoming more beautiful than she was. But, sadly, her scent was fading, and the natural blush was leaving her cheeks. Small purple colored circles were beginning to appear at the bottom of her eyes.

Alice came in around one in the afternoon.

"Edward, how is it going?"

"Okay, I guess. She is constantly changing though. Her temperature has dropped, paler, I guess it's normal for us."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Alice was whispering, but I could still hear her over Bella's screaming.

"But, Edward, I think that this is the right thing to do."

"Yea, Alice, I agree with you. I just wish that she didn't have to go through so much pain and anguish. It seems so unreal."

"I know, but there isn't much longer to go, by tomorrow night it should be all done."

"Yes, Alice, I know."

"Edward?"

"What?'

"You do realize that the Volterra haven't shown up yet?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe they won't come until the transformation is complete." I listened as Bella let out another antagonizing scream.

"Yeah, maybe," Alice gave Bella a kiss on the cheek as well as she could as she screamed again, and left the room. I sighed; I wished Bella were through with this. She had around 28 hours to go, a day and a half.

The next and final day arrived. The Volterra hadn't appeared yesterday, and may not be here for a month. No one could really tell with them.

Bella had gone through the worst of the transformation yesterday. Now it was just a waiting process. She was no longer screaming and wasn't withering in pain. I figured it was okay to leave for a few hours, and maybe start thinking of what we would have to do when she was complete.

I walked down the stairs, I passed by Jasper, I could feel a calming sensation as he walked by. He had used his power on Bella yesterday; today it didn't seem to work as it did. I walked out of the house, I planned to talk to Carlisle later; first I had to clear my thoughts.

I ran once I was outside of the house, to the meadow, Bella and my meadow. I arrived, and sat down on the rock near the edge. I knew I had to be with Bella, but maybe time on my own was the right thing to do. Maybe I could finally understand why Bella wanted to be a monster, even though she strongly believed that we weren't. I wanted her forever, way more than she wanted me, if that were possible. I only wished she had made her reasoning clearer. But, still I was happy with her choice, no matter what she thought. I am attached to her. In fact, I was joyous, I couldn't be happier.

And, besides, my family loves her; there was no reason why she couldn't stay with us. Even Rosalie had started to like her. I sat like this for hours, not knowing how long it would be until Bella was complete. I was growing impatient, so I got up and quickly ran back home. As I walked into my room, I realized Bella wasn't the only one there, so was everyone in my family.

"Edward, Alice had a vision and she said Bella should be done any minute. Alice said not to call you because you were also seen in her vision," Esme said to my baffled look.

"Okay," was all I could manage to speak. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and watched as Bella's eyes flew open.


	11. What Lies Within

What Lies Within

The rest of my family was once home again; they had all arrived in the last three days. She awoke, and I saw her eyes. Crimson red, blood red, but she didn't look that hungry, even though they were red.

"Bella, how are you my love?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up when she remember what had been done.

"OH, Edward, thank you very much!" she had to be happy.

"No problem, I guess. I'm just glad that you're happy."

"Well, of course I'm happy. Now I get to spend the rest of forever with you. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, thank you so much for accepting me to join your family."

"Well, duh, Bella. You were set from the beginning," Alice joked.

"Come on, we can all see Bella later. Let's leave Edward and Bella alone for now." I would have to thank Carlisle later for this.

"So, Edward what shall we do?" Bella asked as they left the room and closed the door.

"I'm not sure. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, sort of I guess, but I really don't know."

"Come on, you are going to _love_ this." I pulled her off the bed, and decided to save the running until we were out of the house. So, I walked slowly down the stairs and realized that Bella no longer had her clumsiness. I was anxious to get out of the house, and I could see in her eyes that she was too.

We exited the house, and I took off running. I looked back and realized so had Bella and she still looked beautiful. She began running at full place now, and she was much faster than I was, but this was typical for a new born. I watched as she ran, graceful and no longer clumsy. Her features had changed, her hair now had a more natural sheen to it, her complexion was lighter and perfect, she still had brown hair, but it almost seemed lighter in shade. That could have just been the sun thought. She seemed more careful and alert now, as if she was anticipating every move. And, even though she hadn't changed much, she was still different. It was in a way I couldn't explain, I believed that I loved her more than I did, but that was impossible. I had loved her with everything I had, before she was changed.

We were still running we were now deeper into the forest. Bella obviously must have smelled something, because in the blink of an eye she was gone. I tried to follow her sent and soon found her. She was crouched done in a fetal position, ready to attack. There was a small doe standing in a small clearer feeding on the grass. I watched as her eyes turned a deeper red than before, and they she leaped. I watched as she took down the doe, her face was towards me, and I saw as she snapped the neck and sunk her teeth into the neck. She was graceful yet ferocious and fatal. She finished the doe off and glanced up, noticing that I was watching the whole time. Yet she didn't look that embarrassed.

"Well, how was that?" she asked me.

"That, my love, was….amazing. Stay here, I'll be right back in a couple minutes." Then I ran off, I could smell a full size buck, maybe the mate of the one Bella had just killed. I took him down within a few seconds, and was 'full' in a couple minutes like those that I had said. I was anxious to get back to my love, and didn't worry about cleaning anything up, not even my face, for hers had looked the same.

I ran back quickly and found her standing exactly were I had left her. She stood there looking bewildered. I came up behind her and snaked my arms around her.

"What are you looking at?" I whispered.

"Nothing really, everything is just so much clearer, and I can see much further than before. It's amazing."

"Yes, it is, and so are you. Come on, let's get back home." I grabbed her hand, and we ran together again.

As we arrived home, out family was just sitting in the living room talking.

"Hello, Edward, Bella. Edward I would like to talk to you about leaving," Carlisle said standing up.

"Okay," I let go of Bella's hand and began to walk with him.

"No, you don't. You want to talk about me."

Everyone looked at Bella.

"Bella, how did you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just heard your true thoughts."

"Is that the first time you have heard something?"

"Yes, it is."

"Bella, I'm going to say something, and I want you to tell me if I'm lying or not."

"Okay, Carlisle."

"We are leaving in a week." Even I could tell that this was the truth.

"Yes, I knew that we would have to leave soon."

"Okay, you're right, that's when are leaving. Charlie called my cell today."

"No, he didn't."

"Once again, you are right. But, how can you tell if it was the truth or not?"

"I'm not sure. It's like when someone is lying; I can hear what they are truly thinking. That is the only time I can here someone. Like I earlier when Edward said he would be back in a couple minutes, I could feel that he was telling the truth. And, then he was back. But, when you said you wanted to talk to Edward, I heard what you were truly thinking."

I walked back over to Bella, and held her close. "That is quite amazing, I think."

"Yes, Bella, it really is," Alice said. "But, I am afraid that Rosalie and I are leaving. We are going to the mall to get you a present or two. Well, maybe a few."

"But, first you are going to have to come upstairs with us for a minute," Rosalie came over and grabbed Bella's hand, and then the three of them ran upstairs.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, who knows its just some chick thing."

Rosalie and Alice were back in about ten minutes.

"Okay, Esme, we got it, are you going to come with us?"

"Yes, I think I will. There are a few new pieces I would like to have," Esme said.

Bella gasped. "So, that's what you were doing? I can't believe you would do this without me. Especially if it is for me!"

"Bella, we would bring you, but you are a new born. Even if you did just feed, you still are weak," Esme spoke in a sincere voice.

"Okay, we are leaving now, going to Salem. We should be back by this evening."

"Wait a minute. You guys are going all the way to Salem, Oregon for something?" Bella said shocked.

I tried to read Alice's mind, but she had me blocked. Whatever they planned to buy, they wanted to keep secret from us.

"Well of course, we are supposed to be gone. What if we ran into someone we knew?" Alice said.

"Okay, this is true. I'll see you guys later."

I made sure they were out of the house before I turned towards Bella. I was sure that they could still hear me, but I really didn't care.

"Tell me, what was that about?"

"Yes, Bella, what was all of that?" Emmett asked, just as puzzled as I was.

"Oh, you will just have to wait until they get back. But, trust me you will be happy. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower."

I watched as Bella walked up the stairs. I heard the bathroom door close, and the shower turn on.

"Edward, Bella's power is incredible. I've never heard of anything like it, have you, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I have heard of it. But, I have never witnessed it. Edward, her power could be very useful, in many different ways."

"I realize that. I'm going to go to my room. I have some thinking to do." I turned and ran up to my room. I closed the door behind me, and put in a random CD. The room filled the sounds. I started to ponder on what Bella would be like in a few short weeks, months, and even towards next year. I heard the shower shut off, and Bella start to walk towards our room.

The door opened, and I was stunned by her beauty, even thought I had saw her 30 minutes ago. I had a feeling that she was going to do this to me for quite some time. She sat down beside me on the floor, grabbed my hand, and starred into my eyes.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything."

I just starred back; no words could describe how I was feeling. So, instead I just kissed her.

"Of course, Bella."


End file.
